1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many nozzles have been developed to spray fuel directly into a cylinder of an internal combustion engine. The valves of the nozzle not only must spray fine spray evenly dispersed over a large space of the cylinder but also must close upon compression of the vapors within the cylinder by the engine piston. In order to create a fine spray evenly dispersed in the cylinder, nozzles have been devised with a plurality of ports. One such valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,235,365 issued to Grumbt on Mar. 18, 1941. The Grumbt patent disclosed a fuel injection valve having a needle nozzle seated within a bore of the nozzle housing. Fluid passes between the annular clearance between the needle nozzle and the nozzle housing. The nozzle also has ports passing therethrough which provide a second passage for the fuel spray.
Another patent which discloses an annular cross-sectional spray pattern is U.S. Pat. No. 3,301,492 issued to Kingsley on Jan. 31, 1967. Kingsley discloses a stem fitted within a bore of the nozzle housing. The lower end of the stem is contoured with the open and conforming with the sloped sides of the nozzle housing to outwardly direct spray therefrom into a conical shaped spray pattern with a circular cross-sectional area. The spray is controlled by a spring biased member with a central aperture which receives the stem which is spring biased upwardly to abut the contoured end of the stem to close off the passage between the stem and aperture of the spring biased member. Pressure exerted by the fuel pump downwardly presses the spring biased member to open the passage to allow the spray to enter the cylinder.